


A Peaceful Goodbye

by LizzyGrant



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyGrant/pseuds/LizzyGrant
Summary: Hello Readers,Here is my dream of what season 7 of the 100 could be. It has everything and more of what I hope for the end of this show. I really am proud of how this all came together and I hope you love it too.Thanks for the reads.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Bellamy Blake & Jordan Jasper Green, Bellamy Blake & Nathan Miller, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Charmaine Diyoza & Clarke Griffin, Charmaine Diyoza & Hope Diyoza, Gaia & Indra (The 100), Octavia Blake & Charmaine Diyoza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. A Peaceful Goodbye

We pan down to Bellamy. Tears rolling down his face. His throat is raw from screaming Octavia’s name. He tries to call out her name but all that comes out is a hoarse growl. His voice breaks. 

He left Gabriel’s camp a while ago and walked in the only direction he knew she could have gone, toward the anomaly. As he approaches, he starts to hear voices. He turns around and see no one. As he continues to approach, the whispers become louder. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a familiar face, his mom. She looks disappointed in him. “You should have saved me, Bellamy.”

He turns and sees another figure, Jasper. Another familiar face, Jaha and Wells. He continues to wander towards the anomaly and as he approaches more familiar faces start to appear. Lovejoy from Mount Weather, Cage, Kane, Abby, all of the people from Mount Weather, the 300 grounders he killed, Maya, Monty, Harper, the 300 people who were murdered on the ark, the delinquents, the competitors on the conclave, Roan. All of them start to approach him, pressing in from all sides. Jasper says, “You should have saved us Bellamy. We are all dead because of you.”

All of these ghosts press in closer and closer, whispering “You failed us.” Or ”Murderer!” Or “You should have saved us” under their breath. Bellamy starts to breathe heavy. He’s outnumbered! He can’t escape! They grab him and start pushing him, but he doesn’t know where. As more and more people surround him, his breaths become shorter and starts to burn in his throat. Tears start to come to his eyes. He is seeing all of the people he has failed right in front of his eyes. This is not a dream. All of a sudden, their ranks break, revealing a bright green fire billowing out in front of him. The Anomaly. 

A soft, “Bellamy,” is heard over the swirling anomaly. He turns to see Octavia, hand covering her stomach where Hope had stabbed her. “You should have saved me, Bell.” Tears roll down his cheeks. “This is what you deserve.” Octavia looks over Bellamy’s shoulder towards to anomaly. Octavia walks past him and heads into the anomaly. “Octavia! No.”

His heart is shattered. He falls to his knees “I deserve this. I’m a monster.” Bellamy gets up and steps closer to the anomaly. He is about to cross the barrier when he hears a clear voice breaking through. “BELLAMY! STOP!” He turns and only sees Clarke standing behind him. 'Is she really there? Is my mind playing tricks on me?’ She runs towards him. He reaches up and touches her face. “You’re really here.” He wraps his arms around her and surrounds her in a hug. She doesn’t say a word. They stand there wrapped in each other’s arms. Bellamy lets all of his pent up emotions go. Weeping he cries, “She’s gone. She’s gone. I couldn’t save her.” 

“I know. I know. I forgive you. It’s going to be okay. I'm right here." Clarke caresses his head, holding him tight.  
Tears run down his cheeks and onto her shoulder. Clarke just holds onto him for dear life, never letting go.  
Boom to Black.  
Cut to opening credits.  
Welcome to season 7!


	2. A Peaceful Goodbye

Bellamy and Clarke hobble back to camp.  
Everyone is relieved to see him be there. Echo hugs him first. He hugs her back but not as genuinely as before. He releases the hug and gives her a look like they need to talk. They both walk off together, leaving Clarke behind, worrying about him. 

Echo and Bellamy wander off to a place where they can talk. Bellamy sits down and looks at echo but doesn’t know where to begin.  
He asks her, “Where were you?”  
“What?”  
“Why didn’t you come to the anomaly to stop me?”  
Echo, a little disheveled, answered. “When I figured out where you went, it was too late. I was on my way to Sanctum when I figured it out. I ran as fast as I could and told Clarke. She jumped on a bike and went to find you. She knew how to help you...” 

"And you couldn’t?” Bellamy not sure how to respond to her, speaks "I need some time.”  
“What?” Replies Echo in shock.  
“I need time to think if we really work together."  
Echo nods, not willing to put up a fight. He made up his mind already. She knew him well enough to not try and change it, no matter how much she wanted to.  
“If that is what you need, I won’t get in your way.” Echo walked away from where they stopped, leaving Bellamy alone with his thoughts. A single tear rolled down his face. He wanted her to somehow fight for them to stick together, but I guess that was the end of it. He walked back to sanctum, alone but at peace, knowing he did the right thing. 

He walked to the bar on the top of sanctum and and took a seat and a cup of Jo juice. He needed a drink and more than one. 

Clarke came down the stairs and saw that he was sitting alone. She came over, sat down next to him without saying a word. She called over the bar keep and ordered a drink. She wasn’t going to let him drink alone.  
Clarke just sat there, next to him. She found out that Echo and he had broken up. She just sat there with him for a minute then asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Nope, just drink.”  
She nodded her head and tipped back her drink. They both sat there, not talking for a while. They drank in silence for a couple of hours, washing their pain away. The bar started to empty out. When it was just the two of them left, Bellamy spoke first. “I am going away for a while. Gabriel and I are going to find a new place for us to settle. I don’t know when I’ll be back.” 

Clarke looked over at him, not sure where all of this was coming from. “Why?”

Bellamy responded, “I don’t know who I am anymore. I don’t know what I want? I don’t who I want to be? We have been in constant war since we landed back on earth. We have been fighting from one moment to the next. Now that Octavia is gone and there is no one to fight, I don’t know what to do. I need time to figure it all out.” 

Clarke looked down at her drink and said, “Don’t go.”  
“What?”  
“I said ‘don’t go.’ I just lost my mom. You just lost Octavia... I can’t lose anyone else. Two days ago you were about to jump into the anomaly trying to save Octavia. I don’t think you are in any state to go off on your own.”  
“I won’t be alone. Gabriel is coming with me.”  
“Bellamy...”  
“No, enough Clarke. Gabriel and I leave tomorrow at first light. I just need to get out of here, and figure things out. Okay?” 

Bellamy’s mind was made up. Clarke saw there was nothing she could do to change that. She looked down at her glass, lifted it up. She smiled a sad smile and said,  
“To your journey ahead.” 

Bellamy smirked, half smiling and clinked his glass with hers. After the whole bar emptied, and the bar closed, Clarke and Bellamy made their way out of the bar. They were about to say goodnight to each other, when Clarke tells him, “Hey, I have something to give you...for your trip.” Bellamy follower her. Clarke brings him to her room, both of the slightly drunk at this point, and she gives him a radio. Bellamy smirks and laughs. "So you can call me and we can finally keep in touch with each other. No more- six years without any way to know where the other is or how the other is doing. Ok?” “Ok.”  
Bellamy starts to take the radio from Clarke's hand ,but Clarke stops him, grabbing his hand. Clarke softly asks him, “Please don't go". She steps closer to him and kisses him. One kiss led to another and another until it becomes something more… Bellarke is canon!!!

Bellamy wakes up at first light, realizing what happened. He packs up his stuff and leaves, taking the radio and leaving a note behind, saying that he really enjoyed last night and knows they need to talk about what happened. He promises they will talk when he gets back.

Bellamy and Clarke try to talk almost every day from that point on, but not about that night. It is always about the scenery or what happened on the road. Also, there is at least one other person in the room whenever they catch up. Mentioning a bombshell of information in a full room just sounds like a disaster. They try and try to talk about it, but their chance never comes. One day, Bellamy falls off his bike and the radio receiver is damaged. He isn’t able to hear when Clarke radios him, but he is able to send calls to her. Every chance that he gets, he tries to tell her, he is alright.


	3. A Peaceful Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun... dun... dun....

While the boys are gone, galavanting across Alpha, Raven has been studying. 

She theorized a way how to separate Russel from his mind drive so he dies this time instead of being "resurrected". All she would have to do is attach him to the computer Eligius 3 computer system, run diagnostics and isolate Russel's consciousness away from the drive. However, nothing runs according to plan. When Russel is unconscious and Raven is running diagnostics, Russels starts to have a seizure. None of his vital sign showed any indication that this was coming. It just happened. Jackson, Raven and Niylah all rush to stabilize him. Jackson and Niylah grab his arms and legs, while Raven rushes to the computers to see a small blinking line next to a single word at the top of the screen... Downloaded. 

Russel opened his eyes and saw a figure of a man, wearing a dark cloak, shielding his face. Nervous and uncertain, Russel asks, "Who... Who are you?" Out from under the bottom of his hood, a small, devilish smirk crosses Shadeheda's face. "I am your best chance of getting out of here." Russel responds, "How?" Russels looks down to show that he is bound and chained, even in his own mind. Shadeheda waves his hand over Russel's chains, and they break open with ease. "Do I have your attention now?" Russel gets up, in awe of who this figure is. "What do you want with me?" "I believe we have a common enemy. Someone who has taken everything from us. What do you say to showing them how it feels?" Shadeheda stretched out a pale, ghostly hand from under his cloak. Russel takes his hand is his, "I believe you have found your man." With this handshake, their plans are equally shared. 

Raven continues to work feverishly, trying to isolate his consciousness. She begins to separate the mind drive from his head. 

The walls around Russel's mind start to shake, Russel follows Shadeheda's lead to a door that contains all of Russel's memories. Shadeheda and Russel enter to room, where there is a computer monitor, connecting Russel to the rest of the Eligius 3 systems. Russel sits down and starts to code orders to the system. A couple of seconds later, all of the lights cut out. 

The ships lights reboot and we turn to Raven, whose screen says, action complete. The Drive is out. Russel stops shaking, and settles down again. About a minute passes, when we start to hear the hiss of the cryosleep pods starting to open, 12, 16, 20 pods start to go inactive. At this moment, Russel's eyes open. His eyes, which were once bright blue, have now turned to a dark brown, almost black. Jackson, Niylah and Raven all back away from Russel, or ShadeRussel. The man that he once was, completely disappearing into a dark madman that is Shadeheda. The awaken prisoners, surround the med bay, giving them no way to escape. Raven, Jackson and Niylah look around to see all of the prisoners with the same black eyes. Shadeheda was in all of their minds. "What had you done?" asks Jackson, disgusted and afraid. "I have created the perfect soldier. A soldier that knows exactly what their commander wants. A soldier that doesn't question orders. A soldier that doesn't hesitate." All of the soldiers start to pound in the doors outside of the infirmary all in the same rhythm. Russel approaches them. "I'm not here to hurt you, but if you don't cooperate, things will end very badly for you. Do you understand?" They all nodded, wishing they could find a way out, but knowing there was none. They complied. ShadeRussel smiles, "Good... Now lets go home."  
The doors open, letting the perfect soldiers come in and surround them. They are lead to the drop ship, and escorted down to just outside of Sanctum. They bring the drop ship down with enough weapons and soldier to cause chaos in Sanctum. Indra, Miller and their Skaikru battalion are forced to abandon their posts. Clarke, Madi and Gaia are able to escape with the battalion. Echo, Murphy and Emori attack the squad that is holding Raven, Jackson and Niylah. All of them together are able to escape just in time. When they all gather together in the forest that night, they start to take stock of who was missing. Only one of their numbers wasn't accounted for: Jordan. 

Jordan stayed behind, during the initial attack. He never approved of Bellamy's and Clarke's dismissal of him. All he wanted was to bring Delilah back. Now he found the perfect man to help him accomplish it. Jordan approached one of the soldiers of ShadeRussel's army and asked for an audience with him. The soldier responded, "Why should he listen to you?" Jordan responded, "Because I have been raised on stories about them. I know exactly what Bellamy and Clarke will do." The soldier smirked, looking him up and down, "Follow me."

Clarke tried radioing Bellamy, hoping he would answer. She needed to tell him what happened but he couldn't hear them. "Bellamy, where are you? Respond! Come in!" She has to tell him something else important... 

Skaikru is on the run, leaving sanctum in ruins. 

Five weeks roll by, when Bellamy and Gabriel make their way back to sanctum. 

They see smoke rising in the distance. They swiftly make it to the clearing around Sanctum and Gabriel and Bellamy almost run into some soldiers, keeping watch over forest. Jordan makes his way out to the soldiers near the forest's edge. Jordan looks over to see Bellamy and Gabriel keeping just out of sight. Jordan asks the soldiers to see if he can cross into the forest a ways, He had to go to the bathroom and couldn't wait to get back to the castle. A soldier rolls their eyes and lets down the shield. The soldier says, "stay within earshot". Jordan doesn't question it. He nods and walks through. Once across the shield, Bellamy grabs Jordan, asking him what happened. Jordan tells him the truth. "ShadeRussel overran Sanctum and captured it back from you. He took it back without bloodshed, something you couldn't even try to do." Bellamy is hurt and taken aback from this. It was truth, there was no denying it. No matter how much he tried to save everyone, someone always died. He then asked the question he was afraid to ask, "Where is Clarke? Where is everyone?"  
"Gone. Disappeared to who knows where." Jordan holds up the mirror image of Bellamy's radio.  
"Jordan please, help us find them. Come with us."  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"Because he at least fulfills his promises, and there is nothing left to find."  
"Jordan, listen to me. If there was a way I could bring Delilah back I would, but there isn't. She's gone."  
"Just like Clarke". Bellamy backs away from Jordan, 'who was this boy that stood in front of him.'  
This news destroys Bellamy. He thinks they are dead. Bellamy and Gabriel run, barely escaping from ShadeRussel’s grasp and make their way back to Gabriel's camp and the anomaly. Bellamy has a new mission, find his family or what is left of them.


	4. A Peaceful Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep reading... its getting good....

"I have to find them!" said Bellamy, entering Gabriel's camp. "How?" said Gabriel, "It has been weeks since they may have escaped or weeks since they all were killed. There is no sign of them left. We have not options." "Yes, we do." said Bellamy determined. "As long as I'm still breathing, I still have hope." Gabriel realized when Bellamy was going to do. "Bellamy, No!" "Gabriel we have no other choice." "There is always a choice." Gabriel saw that his mind was made up. Nothing was going to change it. "If you want to run to your death in the anomaly, I am not going to stop you. I think it is a stupid plan." Bellamy smirks, "That hasn't stopped me before." Bellamy starts towards the anomaly, when Gabriel, puts a hand on his shoulder and asks, "Is she really worth dying for?" Bellamy turns to him, "She saved my life more times and in more ways that I can count, this is the least I can do for her." 

He leaves out of the camp, and runs into the anomaly. Before he can think, he looks around recognizing it as the Eligius 3. He starts to wander around the corridors, until he starts to hear music. Someone is on the ship. He keeps going, following the sound of the music. He almost makes it to the mess hall, when he gets hit in the back of the head and is knocked out. When he wakes up, he sees a young woman standing in front of him. She has dark hair and eyes and has an ovular Something about her is familiar and yet foreign to him. He looks down to find that his hands and feet are tied. 

She asks him, "Who are you and how did you get here?" "My name is Bellamy. I just walked through the anomaly and ended up here." "The anomaly?" "Yes," "No one walks into the anomaly and comes back." "Apparently I did. And who are you? What makes you an expert on the anomaly?" "I'm Ro. Who says that I am?" She grabs his face and looks at him in the eyes. 'Brown eyes, not a part of the hive.' She unties him and then she asks him "Why did you do the stupidest thing ever by walking into the anomaly?" He said "I am trying to find my family. Well mostly a girl." "What girl? What is she like?" asks Ro. He tells her everything, from the beginning. Somehow he trusts this girl and she just listens. She realizes that he isn't a threat and unties him. As she is untying the last bond, he asks,"How about you? Trying to save someone you care about?" She smirks. "Well...kind of, if I can get back down there. I have a twin brother named MJ. I have a couple of aunts and uncles and cousins. My older sister helped raise me." "What about your parents? Were they around?" "Yeah, my mom was around, but she wasn't really around, with us. She never mentioned my dad. My older sisters told me stories about him though. He was a loyal soldier, who would do anything to protect my mom." she sighed. "A good little knight. Then he gets my mom pregnant and then up and leaves. My mom never likes to talk about him. She is too protective of us. The last thing that we did was argue. I left my bike out in the rain overnight. My brother and I had been out on a midnight adventure, exploring the forest. I forgot to bring it in. I woke up the next day to her standing over me, yelling at me about how I was irresponsible and thoughtless just like my father. So I ran, took my bike and got out of there. I was gone for about an hour. She was right, I should have brought it in. I was going back to apologize, when I saw a unit of soldiers surrounding the house and escorting my mom and brother to their convoy. I could tell that my brother had tried to fight them off, but he couldn't get away. One of the soldiers heard me move over the hill and tried to follow me. I rode to the drop ship and and flew up here. I messed up the docking sequence and damaged the housing to the door. I can't detach now. So I am stuck here. Alone, or at least til you got here." Bellamy nodded. He was thinking about her story when he turned back to her and saw tears in her eyes. "It's my fault." She said waveringly. " All of it. Why couldn't I just bring my bike in that night? Why couldn't I fight them off? Why couldn't I save them?" Tears started to roll down her face. Bellamy came over and sat next to her. He turned to her and she gave him a hug. He hugged her back, not sure why this strange girl trusted him so easily. "Hey, Hey...You did the best you could. Beating yourself up over it isn't going to change what happened." He let go of the hug and looked at her, "All we can do is be better today than we were yesterday." Ro nodded, snivels and wiped away her tears. "Look at me, crying over here. That is no way to treat a guest. Want something to eat?" Ro brushes it off, leaving Bellamy bewildered. "Uh... yeah." 

They share a meal and go to bed. In the middle of the night, she wakes up and starts to walk around, when she hears Bellamy talking in his sleep, "Clarke! I have to save you! Clarke where are you?” Bellamy wakes up to Ro holding a knife to his throat, ”How do you know that name?” Bellamy is stunned and remains silent. She raises her voice in desperation, ”How do you know my mom’s name?”


	5. A Peaceful Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are answered.

"How do you know my mom's name?" she said in a panic. 

"That’s her name? That's who I am trying to find.” Ro let's him go and sits back on the bed. Bellamy sits up and looks over at Ro who is just as stunned as he is. She gets up and he mirrors her movements. As soon as he stands, she slaps him, kicks him in the nuts, and takes a step back. After a pause, she hugs him. “I knew you were alive.” Bellamy asks, “Who are you?” Ro lets go of the hug and runs her fingers through her hair. “Aurora Abigail Blake. Sister to Marcus Jacob Blake, Daughter of Wanheda. Clarke Griffin.” She pauses. "I’m your daughter.” Ro walks away without saying another word. Bellamy follows her into the main room, and she gives him ice. There is a pause "7435 days” ”what?” ”thats how long, 20 years.” 

Bellamy is wrecked. He had become just like his father. His worst nightmare. "I have to go back.” He pauses and thinking about what just happened and asks, "What was that all about?” "The slap was from mom, kick from MJ and the hug was from me.” Bellamy nodded. "Fair enough” “I have to go back." ”how? The anomaly is almost but extinguished. It had been dying and getting smaller and smaller.” RO pauses, thinking about what she could do. Her eyes widen, ”Son of a bitch! I know how we can both get back home.”   
"How?”   
"We crash the ship into the anomaly”   
”WHAT?”   
”The ship is powered by a nuclear reactor. That is how it has been able to run for almost two centuries. It is basically, a bomb waiting to go off. We need that kind of power in order to restart that anomaly. I get to go home, creating a distraction so that the soldiers go try to see what happened and then I can go into their camp and save My family and you get to go home. It's just like Orpheus saving Euridice.”   
Bellamy is stunned. The plan seems insane. ”how do you know it will work?”   
”I don’t, but I still have hope.”   
”How?”  
”I'm still breathing!!” Ro races off to make preparations.  
Bellamy races off after her, ”Ro, you're forgetting something very important!”  
“What?”   
"I’ll die of radiation exposure when we hit the ground when this thing opens like an egg.”   
”dammit, I forgot you weren't a night blood. Here have some of mine?”  
”No!”   
Ro grabs his arm, ”Yes, I am a close family relative and you have done far more for your people in the past. This is the least I could do.” Ro drags him to the medical center on the ship where there is a blood transfusion machine. Ro hooks him up to it and then herself. She then starts the machine. ”This is temporary, but it will last long enough for us to make it down there and do what we need to do.” Bellamy nods, not sure if he agrees with this plan, but doesn't see any other option. Ro sits back for a little while processing everything. 

She then builds up the courage and asks, “Why didn’t you ever tell Mom that you were in love with her?” Bellamy snaps his head to her. “What?” She asks again. “Why didn’t you tell her?” Bellamy sets back, “I don’t know. Never seemed like the right time, I guess." Bellamy pauses, smirks. "I loved her from the day that I met her. But then she dated Finn, Lexa, and Niylah. It just never happened.”  
Ro nods, “So you are just a coward then. I see how it is.”   
“What? No!”   
“Uh yeah! You were in love with her for 132 years, spent so much time with her and yet you had no time to tell her. Yeah, Coward!”   
“No! It’s just... I just didn’t know how to tell her. Despite all that she had done, or how many times she betrayed me, no matter what, I could always forgive her. Words don’t exist to say how much I care about her. I just… I just don’t know what to say.” Ro pauses, taking it all in. She smirks in the same way Bellamy does. “Actions speak louder than words. If words don’t come, just kiss her.”   
“What?”   
“Just kiss the girl, dammit.” Both Bellamy and Ro smile and laugh. The timer on the transfusion machine goes off, surprising both of them. Ro unhooks herself then Bellamy. She then goes off to the control room, prepping for the ”landing”. No more laughing now. 

Bellamy gets up and follows her in silence. Bellamy feels a little light headed and decides to sit down. This is a lot for him to handle in a day, and the day had just begun. He just met his twenty-year-old daughter, who has a twin brother, grew up without him, thinking that he is dead. He also found out that Clarke is alive twenty years later, and she is angry with him. He should have come back as soon as the radio was broken. He should have been there. He should have stopped all of this from happening. Tears start to well up in Bellamy’s eyes. Ro hears him behind her fighting back tears. She turns around and runs to him. She hugs him in the same way Clarke does, holding on tight never wanting to let go. Tears start rolling down her cheeks too. Her family that was once broken can now be made whole. Her hope of meeting her dad is finally real. She wanted to meet her hero, who she had heard all these stories about. He wanted to meet the man who loved mom so much. And now here he is standing in front of her. Here, twenty years too late but here, alive and wanting go make things right. Tears just roll down their cheeks both in relief, worry and pain, and they just hug, making all their worries go away...

He released the hug first, and kisses her forehead. She back out of the hug and says "come on, we have work to do.” Ro gets up and goes back to her computer. Bellamy sits back in his chair, thinking about why he came through the anomaly in the first place. He whispers under his breath, ” Where are you? Where can I find you?” Ro hears him mumble something and looks over. Bellamy is looking at her in surprise. ”What?”   
”Ro, Where do everyone run to after Russel attacked Sanctum?”   
”To the mountains... why?”   
Bellamy's eyes grow wider. Ro gets worried and asks again, ”Why?”   
Bellamy runs his fingers through his hair. He can find them!! He can find out where they are! ”If I found a map, do you think you can show me?”  
"yeah, why?” Bellamy runs off to find a map of Alpha,   
”Dude, what is going on?” asks Ro, unsure about what he is doing. Bellamy runs back with a topographical map of Alpha. He sets it on a table and Ro comes over. ”I went into the anomaly not sure if Clarke or our family was alive. All that I knew was that I needed to find them. You know where everyone is hiding, which means I can go back and save them.” 

Ro’s eyes widen. ”You can save us all!” Ro hugs Bellamy and Bellamy hugs her back. Ro releases the hug and says, ”Ok, no more hugging! We've got to save our family! Together.”  
”Together.” Ro draws on the map the route they took from Sanctum to the mountain pass, telling him about all of the pitfalls along the way. Which paths you need to avoid, where Indra and her army hid booby traps along the route, etc. Bellamy listens intently, trying to not miss a single detail. Ro finished and turns back to the computers trying to calculate the trajectory to the anomaly. Bellamy studying the map intently when Ro yells in fury. ”Dammit! The calculations won’t compute!” pounding her fist on the desk. Bellamy comes over from studying the map, to check in.   
”what's wrong?”   
“The computer won’t run the coordinates on autopilot. There is too much interference from the anomaly. I am just going to have to fly it manually.”   
“ But that means..”   
”There is an even higher chance that when we crash we both die, or we miss the anomaly entirely.”


	6. A Peaceful Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will he make it in time?...

“I need to run more simulations. We have about an hour before we get above the anomaly, keep studying and I’ll see what I can do.”   
“How do you know it will work?"  
“I was taught by Aunt Raven, I think I can figure something out.”   
Bellamy smirks “She was always good at creating the impossible.”   
“Yeah she is.” She paused. "Go, get back to studying.”   
Ro ran sim after sim but there was always something slightly off. Either they were too far away or didn’t hit hard enough to crack open the nuclear shielding. Always something. Soon there was a ten minute warning for them to the anomaly zone. An alarm sounded, bringing Bellamy into the control room console. “It’s time. Strap in.” Commanded Ro.   
“Did you figure a way down?”   
“No but the closest I got was five miles of the anomaly. That should be close enough.”   
“You sure, we won’t crash and die trying to break open the shielding?” Ro turns to him, “No promises.” But that was all he could ask for. They were out of time and they had no other choice but to act now. Ro grabbed the control system and started their break out of orbit. Their was a storm forming overhead. Good. Their would be decently covered for them to crash. It would take the soldiers more time to realize what happened and mobilize. More time to get Bellamy to the anomaly. The console was getting harder and harder to control. The front shield was getting warmer and warmer. Ro could barely hold on. The screen showed the energy signature of the anomaly, as faint as it was. Ro targeted to land as close as she could. 

Once through the atmosphere, strong winds and lightning surrounded the ship, forcing Ro to grip the controls harder. Almost there. Ro pulled back on the controls, leveling out the ship, 1000m...700m...500m..200m. The impact shook both of them deep in their bones. Sparks sprouted our of the control panel, small fires were beginning to catch. Ro and Bellamy unlatched. Ro grabbed Bellamy’s arm to show him the way out. “This way!” she called. Bellamy followed her, slightly dazed and dizzy. He made his way to the landing dock, the doors now off its hinges from the impact. “We have to move! The soldiers are most likely on their way!” “How long do you think we have?” “I don’t know. We didn’t really make a subtle entrance. Quick! Over here!” Ro led Bellamy to a panel with a button. “Something tells me we might be needing these.”  
Ro pushed the button and a panel lifted showing a motorbike, fit for two as well as a whole array of weapons: guns, bow and arrows, swords...you name it. Ro picked up a sword, bow and arrow, Bellamy picked up a gun and rifle. “Who taught you how to fight?” “Mom, Aunt Echo and Uncle Nathan. They taught MJ too.” Bellamy nodded, and paused. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier.” He said with tears starting to come again. Ro put her hand on his arm.“But your here now.. when it counts.” Bellamy smiled, Ro smiled back. “Come on, we’ve got no time to loose,” replied Bellamy. Ro and Bellamy set off for the anomaly as fast as their bike could carry them. About 2 miles away from the anomaly, they started to hear the engines of other bikes coming up behind them very quickly. One..two..three bikes came up behind them and opened fire. One of those bullets hit the front tire, puncturing it, and flipping the whole bike over. Bellamy hit his head on a rock, making the whole world spin. Ro got up quickly, and went to him, “Get up! Keep going!!” helping him to his feet. “No, I’m not leaving you here alone, not again! ”  
“You have to! You’re too important. You need to go back and save mom. Find them! Save us all!!” Bellamy nods, not wanting to leave, but knowing he must. He started to turn when Ro called out, “Oh, and dad! She loves you, you know. More than words can ever say. Tell her!!”   
Bellamy smirks. “I will!” Bellamy starts to run as fast as he can. He can hear the bike engine noises grow closer. He turns to see Ro, lining up and arrow and releases, it hits its mark. Then another, and another. All of them hitting their target. Soon she is out of arrows. She unsheathes her sword, ready for a fight!! He doesn’t get to see how her story ends, but He has his own to live. 

Bellamy races to the anomaly. As he gets closer he starts to see her face, Clarke! He looks around and sees her again! He yells “I’m coming! I know where you are! I’m on my way! I’m coming!” As he is almost there, a large explosion shakes the ground he stands on, forcing him to the ground. A great mushroom cloud erupts over head, darkening the stormy sky above. “It worked!!” He then felt it, the stinging! The aching! The radiation wave! The wave hit him, then the anomaly. The green smoke billowed from the small spark into a roaring flame. “It worked!” He got up, aching in pain, his skin blistering under his clothes. “I have to keep going! Almost there!” He then broke into the clearing, where this hurricane of green swirled around. “I need to find them. I need to save them. Save all of them!!” and he ran into the anomaly.


	7. A Peaceful Goodbye

Ever since Bellamy ran into the anomaly, Gabriel waited not to far away. When he heard an explosion, the anomaly grew and spread, causing the winds blow and bellow. Gabriel raised his hand to cover his face. He couldn’t see anything. Then he saw this grey shadowy figure. It came closer, and became clearer. It was Bellamy! As soon as Bellamy broke through the anomaly, the swirling went back down to the size it was. Bellamy collapsed in a heap on the ground. Gabriel approached Bellamy, his skin red, raw and blistering. The only thing Bellamy said was “I know where they are!” then he collapsed, unconscious 

Gabriel carried Bellamy back to his tent, washed and cleaned his burns. He gave him water and let him rest. Bellamy woke up a couple of times to throw up and then went back to sleep. Time and space travel did not agree with him. After some time, he woke up and slowly sat up, sore from being still for so long. He rested his face in his hands and asked, “How long was I asleep?” Gabriel came over and sat next to his bed, relieved and concerned about his friend. “Two days.”   
“Two days? We have to go!” Bellamy tried to get up quickly but his head started to spin. Gabriel put his hands on his shoulders preventing him from standing,  
“Woah! Woah! Woah! You are in no shape to go anywhere.”   
“We have to save them.”   
“I know, Bellamy but why don’t you tell me what happened and maybe we can find them together.” Bellamy leans back and nods. He knows he can’t find them alone. Gabriel sits down ready to listen. Bellamy told him everything about the Eligius 3 and Ro and how he went twenty years in the future. He talked about Clarke and about the twins. He also told her about the map that Ro drew on showing where they went after Sanctum was burned. Gabriel rushes to find a map of the mountain range, Bellamy mentioned. He showed him multiple maps from different locations across the earth’s surface. None of them seems similar to her map except one.   
He remembered, “There was a waterfall that flowed down the side of the mountain and a river flowing parallel to the mountain range. The point where waterfall flowed down was where they hid. I think she called it Persephone's Tears. The mountain range was called Hades Ridge. She said they built a settlement near the base of the ridge. That is where we need to go." 

Gabriel looked at the map. “That is a 3 week long trip from here. How could they have made that distance on foot without Russel’s soldiers following them or knowing where they were?”   
“When we landed on the ground, we found Treekru had created boobytraps and hidden obstacles in the woods. They might have done the same thing here. I don't know for sure but I do know is that this is where they are?” Gabriel smirks, “Look at you. A week ago you were about to give up. Now you are willing to go to hell and back for your people. What changed?”   
Bellamy smirks. “Now I know I have something worth fighting for.” Bellamy ate and got stronger and two days later they were on their way. 

Bellamy and Gabriel rode hard, traveling mile after mile. Every day getting closer to his family. They encountered the mountain range and river and followed the river upstream to the base of the falls. They then turned their attention the forest at the base. Bellamy didn’t know how far the settlement was from the ridge line. How much further did he have to go? Bellamy walked about a mile into the forest when he heard a snap of a branch, then he heard someone move in the canopy above. He looked up long enough to be side-tackled by a brown haired child. “Madi!” He exclaimed, causing Madi to stop trying to fight him and look at his face. “Bellamy!" Madi hugged him and sighed with relief. She let go of the hug and stood up. “How did you find us? How did you know we were here?” “It is kind of a long story.” He smiled, laughed and Madi hugged him one more time. Bellamy called Gabriel over, who watched the whole attack go down. Uneasily he made his way over, keeping an eye out of the whole forest around them. “We have to keep moving. We don’t know who followed us here.” Madi guided them through the forest by a narrow path. As the path continued, the forest floor became even more densely covered. Soon, ferns turned into saplings and then vines and ivy. The forest became darker and more unnerving the further they went. Unless you knew a way in, there was know way of making it through. Madi then pushed some ivy out of her path ahead and walking into a cave, disappearing from sight. Both Gabriel and Bellamy followed her in. At first, it was very dark and damp. Then they turned down a tunnel and the darkness of the cave gave way to a warm glow of a fire. Bellamy started to look around the room, trying to find any familiar faces. He recognized faces from Sanctum and the grounder army. Where are they? He then sees Madi, followed by Miller, Raven, Murphy and Emori, all speaking to Indra. Madi turns their attention to Bellamy and Gabriel standing in the doorway. All of them rush over to greet them. They embrace and smile, relieved to see them both alive. Although a little worse for wear in Bellamy’s case. 

After all of the greetings and hugs, he asks them, “Where is she?” They all take second long pause and look at each other. Miller asks,“You don’t know, do you?” Madi grabs Bellamy’s hand and drags him towards another tunnel. The tunnel lead further into the mountain side, and opened up to a smaller room closer to the surface. They had set up a radio tower on the top of the mountain, hidden within the trees up above and fed the lines to this room, where they could send out emergency messages to the teams that left in search of supplies as well as try and get in contact with Bellamy and Gabriel. On the way there, Madi told him how Clarke called him on the radio every day again. She waited for hours every day to see if you would call back. Just before Madi and Bellamy entered the room, Madi stopped and turned to him. “Wait here. I don't want to overwhelm her.” 

“How could I overwhelm her.” 

Madi pauses, “You’ll see.” Madi turns and walks into the room. “Clarke, Clarke, where are you?” 

“Over here.” Clarke replied, taking the headset off of her ears. She turns towards Bellamy and Madi to reveal a seven month pregnancy belly. There was no hiding it. Clarke noticed the familiar stranger standing behind Madi. Clarke rushed past Madi and hugs Bellamy just like she did after escaping Mount Weather. Only this time, Bellamy could barely get his arms around her. He held onto her as tight as he could. 

“Where have you been?” asked Clarke relieved. 

“My radio was damaged and I couldn’t hear your calls. I’m so sorry, Clarke.” 

“You’re safe now.” He nodded, and cradled the back of her head. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be here sooner.” 

“It is okay. You’re here now. That is all that matters.” As soon as she spoke these words, Clarke could feel a small kick coming from her belly. Clarke released Bellamy from the hug and placed her hand over where the kick had occurred. 

“All right, settle down now, you two.”

“Clarke, can I?” Clarke showed where the kick had happened and guided Bellamy’s hand to the spot. 

As he placed his hand, another small kick happened. “I know, I know. Your dad’s home.” 

Clarke smiled and looked up at Bellamy. For the first time, Bellamy realized he was going to be a father. Words completely escaped him. He looked up from Clarke’s belly, and looked at her straight in the eyes. “Wow, she is gorgeous.” He thought. He tucked the hair behind her ear and placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed Clarke. Clarke kissed him back and Madi gasped then squealed with excitement. She then runs away to get the others to witness this. Bellamy said everything in his kiss. “I love you.” “I won’t leave you again.” “I love you Clarke Griffin. I love you more than words can say. I love you. I love you.” Time stands still as he tells her all of these things without words. Bellamy stepped back was about to say something when Clarke said “Took you long enough.” Bellamy was about to reply when an all to familiar voice replied  
“Seriously too long!” Murphy leaned back against the door frame smugly. Bellamy and Clarke look up to find Miller, Jackson, Murphy, Emori, Raven, Niylah and Madi all standing in the doorway. They had waited too many years to miss this opportunity. Bellamy and Clarke smiled at the other. Bellamy was about to speak when behind them there was shouting. “Put your hands up! Place your weapon on the ground!”


	8. A Peaceful Goodbye

Everyone rushed through the corridor and entered the main room to find none other than Diyoza on her knees close to the other entrance into the cavern. “You seriously need to cover your tracks better. Now where is my daughter.” From the back of the crowd there was a quiet gasp followed by a surprised exclamation, “Mom!” Hope ran towards the entrance of the cave and wrapped her arms around her mom. 

Diyoza matched her hug and sighed in relief. “Hey baby.”

“How did you get her? How did you get out?” asked Hope bewildered.

“I would like to ask her the same thing.” said Bellamy from the back of the crowd, making his way towards Diyoza. 

“Hostage taker, good to know you aren’t wasting at time… in more ways than one.” Clarke stood beside Bellamy curious as to how Diyoza would answer.   
“I have to thank your sister for why I am here.” 

Bellamy, triggered by mention of Octavia, clenches his jaw, fighting back tears. Clarke noticed his change in posture and grabs his hand. Bellamy looks over to thank Clarke without words and then turns back to Diyoza, “Why?” replies Bellamy. 

“On the other side of anomaly, there is a Dictator named ShadeRussel. He surrounded the anomaly and had guards posted in order to capture anyone who had passed through. He was waiting for someone. Octavia. ShadeRussel had taken an interest in her. He had read Gabriel’s notes about how she had run into the anomaly and returned, not just unscathed but healed. There was something special about her. I never really thought much about it. All I knew was that she was there right when I needed her the most. Octavia supported me and helped me give birth to Hope. She split her rations, making sure I had enough to feed Hope and me. She stole clothes and sewed then together to make sure Hope had something to keep her warm. She helped me survive. We were kept under guard for six years. Octavia knew that she had passed through the anomaly again, but she didn’t know when she had gone back. All that she knew was that she needed to find you, make sure you were alive.” 

Diyoza made direct eye contact with Bellamy. “So one night, I started yelling, saying that something had happened to Octavia. She needed help. The guards had opened the door and had gathered around Octavia, when I hit them from behind, knocking them out. O escaped through the anomaly and made her way back to you.” 

“That’s when I found her.” said Gabriel, seeing how all of the pieces had come together. Diyoza nodded. 

"Of course, Russel didn’t take her escape too kindly. He tried starving me, beating me and he took Hope away from me. Finally he gave an ultimatum, either Hope goes after her, stabs her so they could track her through the anomaly and send her back to them, or they would kill me. Hope took the deal. I’m sorry Bellamy. I'm sorry" I couldn’t protect her." Diyoza and Bellamy shared a look of sadness and commiseration. 

"Two days after Hope left, there was an alarm for anomaly activity. The last I had heard O was taken to their medical center and survived surgery. Hope had held up her end of the deal, now it was time he held up his. He was about to shoot me when there was an explosion. The shock wave had killed at least 50 of their men, and all of the guards who were with me, escorted Russel away from the blast zone. Seeing my opportunity, I broke free and ran. I came out, and made my way to Gabriel’s camp, when I saw you two packing up and about to leave, talking about a mountain range and a waterfall. I kept my distance, followed your tracks and made my way here. Seriously you need to be better at that.”

“She’s alive.” said Bellamy in shock, relieved and worried about where Octavia was.

“The last I knew, yes.” 

Bellamy gripped Clarke’s hand tighter, turning his face to her. He knew his sister was alive. He knew he could save her but he couldn’t abandon his family. Not now. Not when they needed him the most. “Although I would do anything in order to save Octavia, I can’t. I’m needed here. We have our own problems to deal with.” 

“Like what?”

“Like ShadeRussel. He already tried to kidnap Raven, Jackson and Niylah, and created the hive mind to control his soldiers. He forced everyone on the run from Sanctum. But he doesn’t have control of the land around the anomaly. This must be the time that he expands his territory.” 

“Well, let’s not let him,” said Clarke. 

“How? He has us outgunned and outmanned and has the best vantage point in the valley.” said Emori, sounding defeated. A hushed murmur starts to run throughout the room until Gabriel spoke, silencing everyone. “Yes, but you are forgetting two important things. We have the most brilliant terrorist earth had ever seen and you have the man that helped Russel build that place.” 

Diyoza smirks, “Sounds like our odds aren’t so bad after all... Let's get started."


	9. A Peaceful Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, at the most inopportune moment... everything falls to shit.

The plan was to use Russel underestimating them to their advantage. The plan was for them to use to distract Russel and his army long enough for Gabriel to shut off the whole power network, leaving them all in the dark. With this element of surprise, Diyoza and her team of snipers posted on the roof were to start taking out as many soldiers as possible. Indra was to lead the main attack. Once the power was cut, her and the first battalion were to run across the fields and up to the castle and attack Russel’s men straight on. The only thing left was a distraction to give everyone time to get into position. Bellamy immediately volunteered. Clarke immediate disagreed with this plan. She not going to lose him again. Bellamy turned to her. “I am not letting anyone else die because of me. Too many people have died because of either something I did or something that I was afraid to do. I am not running away anymore.” Clarke knew there was no way to change his mind. "This plan make sense. In order for me to get into the castle, Russel would need to power off the barrier in order for me to cross through. This would be the perfect time for Diyoza to sneak across and get her snipers into position. The snipers would be watching me the whole time and I would have a radio on me to tell them when I maKe it into position. Plus I needed to talk with Jordan." Although Clarke didn’t like this plan one bit, she understood him. 

“You better make it back, Bellamy Blake or so help me I am coming a bringing you back myself.” 

Bellamy chuckled. “I wouldn’t doubt it.” 

Once everything was finalized, the whole army began packing up, preparing for the month long trek that was in front of them. Time seemed to fly by as they made it back and all too soon they were approaching their endgame. 

They made it to the ridge line near the edge of the valley, about a mile away from Sanctum. They set up camp and began to prepare for the battle the next morning. While Clarke was resting, they were finally able to talk. Clarke told Bellamy about when she found out she was pregnant. She talked about the attack and making their way to the mountain range. Two weeks after they got there, Bellamy and Gabriel walked through the door. 

“How did you know where to find us?” she asked in awe and confusion.

“When I made it back to Sanctum and saw it in ruins, I didn’t know what to do. All I knew was that I had to find you. We made it back to Gabriel’s camp, but there was something about the anomaly that was different. It seemed like it was calling to me. I followed that feeling and made my way through knowing that I needed to find you. It lead me back to the Eligius 3, where I met our twenty year old daughter.” Clarke rested her hand on her stomach instinctively. “She had escaped Russel and his men and had hid on the Eligius 3. She was trapped there when I showed up.” 

“What was she like?”  
“Stubborn, hard-headed, strong… and badass, just like her mom.” Clarke grabbed his hand. “She is brilliant, resourceful and kind. She never gave up hope on me, no matter how long I was gone.” 

“Sounds a lot like her dad.” Bellamy looked at Clarke, smirked and rubbed the back of her hand. 

“I’m not going to make the same mistake as my dad. I’m going to be there for them. Stick around. Annoy them with how much I love them.” Clarke giggled at looked at him directly. He shared in her look, “We’ll make it through this, together.” 

“Together.” she replied in a soft whisper. Clarke placed her head on his shoulder and within a few minutes she was asleep. She hadn’t been sleeping well because they were traveling closer to a battle and the fact that she was always uncomfortable because she was 8 months pregnant. Bellamy looked over at her sleeping face and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“I love you princess, more than you will ever know.” He placed his head on hers and fell asleep. 

A couple of hours later, Miller had tapped Bellamy on the shoulder, waking him. “Bellamy, its time.” 

When Bellamy started to shift and move, Clarke opened her eyes. At first, she was confused. When she realized what Bellamy was about to do, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Miller turned away and gave them a couple seconds privacy. Clarke pulled away first, “Come back to me, Bellamy.”

Bellamy smirked, “I always will.” Bellamy got up and followed Miller to the door of their tent. 

He turned and met her eyes, “Oh and Princess, I love you.”

Before she could answer, he turned and walked out of the tent. Miller escorted Bellamy to the tactical tent, where he was given a radio and a jacket. Miller tried to give him a gun but Bellamy wouldn’t take it. 

“We need to be as non-threatening as possible. Not this time.” Miller nodded,

“A lot has changed since the day we met. At first you would do anything to start a fight, and now you are trying to end one before it even begins.” 

“Looks like we have grown up.” 

“Us? Never!” Bellamy and Miller shared a laugh and then started making their way closer to the clearing. Gabriel met them just before the opening in the trees. 

“Did you tell her?” Gabriel asked. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t stay long enough to hear her reply.” Gabriel slapped a hand on this shoulder. 

“Well you have that to look forward to.” They both shared a smirk and Gabriel continued. “Murphy and Clarke’s intel was just as we thought. The power network is so damaged that they would have to cut the whole shield to let you through. Diyoza is waiting on the opposite side of the castle. When the shield drops, she will walk through at the same time as you. She will cover you as you make it to the top.” 

Bellamy nodded absorbing the information. “I will sneak through at the same time as her to cut the power from the control room. All I need is for you to distract them for about 10 minutes.” 

Bellamy nodded immediately nervous as to what he needed to do, “Ok.”

Gabriel grabbed his attention. “Hey, I’ll see you on the other side.” Bellamy smirked and Gabriel smirked in reply. Gabriel set off running. A couple of minutes later, Bellamy heard Gabriel’s voice through the radio. “We are ready when you are Blake.” 

Bellamy took a deep breath, “Testing, Testing, Check in if you hear me.” All of the outposts of their army checked in, ensuring they could hear him. “Copy that. In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on you travels. On this our journey to the ground. May we meet again.” Bellamy heard a united reply, “May we meet again.” 

Miller hugged Bellamy one last time and ran back to his position, leaving Bellamy alone. Bellamy walked into the edge of the field and raised his voice, yelling to the castle.

“Jordan, I’ve just come to talk. Please let me in.” 

A few minutes rolled by then Bellamy heard the revving of engine making their way through the fields. They guards made their way to the edge, stopped their bikes and approached him. As they got closer, the shield lifted. They grabbed Bellamy’s arms, and pulled him into the field. They tied his hand and made him ride a bike with one of the guards. They made their way to the fountain at the top of the castle. Jordan was waiting for him with 100 of his soldiers behind him. 

“Hello Bellamy.” said Jordan trying to hide the fact that he was exhausted. 

“Jordan, I.. I’m so sorry.” 

“Save your apologies. You led me to do this. You pushed me to where this was the only choice I had.”

Bellamy smirked, “Only choice”. That phrase would never get old to him. 

“What is so funny?” 

“Nothing. None of this is funny. Whether you want to hear it or not, I truly am sorry. I know you loved Delilah and losing her, right after you lost your parents, was the hardest thing for you to deal with. I know she meant a lot to you, even though you only knew each other for a few days. I’m sorry that you had to carry that sorrow alone.” 

Bellamy paused, “Love makes you do some crazy things. Like do everything within your power to make sure your sister is safe. Like pulling a level in Mount Weather so that your best friend doesn’t have to do it alone. Like being willing to let go of the person you love most in this world so she can figure out who she is. I loved Clarke since the day that I met her, but I waited. I waited while she dated and lost Finn, and Lexa. I supported her when she pulled the lever in Mount Weather and the City of Light. She betrayed and hurt me multiple times and yet there was nothing that she could ever do to make me stop loving her. The hardest decision I had to make was to leave her behind. I escaped Primfiya without knowing she had survived. It took me 5 years to accept that maybe she didn’t. When I found out she was alive, I didn’t hesitate to find her. No one else could have motivated me to storm into that camp, outnumbered and unarmed and bargain for her safety.” Bellamy chuckled. “Love makes you do some crazy things. Love makes you think about another person before yourself. Love makes you willing to sacrifice your own safety and maybe your own life to ensure their own. Love is being willing to let them go.” 

As Bellamy was saying these things, he stepped closer and closer to Jordan. Jordan met Bellamy’s eyes.

Bellamy, less within arms length of Jordan, said, “I know for one that Delilah cared about you, but I don’t know if she would have wanted you to hold onto her like your life depended on it. She would have wanted you to be happy. It’s not too late.” 

At this exact moment, a gunshot blast ricocheted across the courtyard. Everyone was looking around to find out where it had come from. Jordan turned back to find Bellamy looking down, with a red patch growing from his abdomen. 

Two seconds later, everything went dark. 

Everything was a blur. Muzzle flashes sparked from rooftops. Bullets were flying, hitting any soldier that tried to approach Bellamy and Jordan. Jordan had pushed Bellamy to the ground, trying to get out of the line of fire. Jordan knew he needed to get out of there. The wave of the first battalion crashed over the peak of Sanctum. Indra, Miller, Murphy and Madi all made their way over the crest of the hill. Madi’s eyes met Jordan’s. She then looked down at Bellamy. She noticed where he was covering the wound and knew she needed to get them out of there. She ran and tucked under Bellamy’s arm, bracing him up while they made their way back across the fields and into the forest. Madi called through the radio. “Jackson, Bellamy’s been shot. We need a medical team at the shield line! Hurry!” 

Jackson met them there with Niylah and Clarke in tow. All of the color drained from Clarke’s face when she saw Bellamy. He was pale. The red patch on his abdomen and soaked through his shirt, drenching it with blood and covering his shirt to his bottom hem. He was barely conscious. Clarke ran up to him, grabbing his face in her hands. 

“Bellamy, stay with me. Listen to my voice. You’re going to be fine.”

Jackson led them to the medical tent, not far from the beginning of the forest. Jordan helped lay Bellamy down on the medical table. He winced and moaned with pain, the shock of the bullet emanated from the gunshot wound, making it all catch on fire with pain. Clarke grabbed his hand. He was barely holding on but she held onto his hand for dear life. 

“Bellamy, I’m right here. Stay with me.” 

Worry and fear crept across her face. Bellamy had drifted into unconsciousness. 

“Bellamy… Bellamy!” She cried, trying to bring him back. At this moment, sharp pains spread across the sides of Clarke’s belly. Jackson looked down to find a puddle at the base of Clarke’s ankles. “Niylah, get her out of here now.” Gabriel had made his way into the tent when he heard Clarke screaming Bellamy’s name. He walked in to find Niylah supporting Clarke and Bellamy unconscious on the operating table. 

“What happened?” He asked even though he didn’t have time to get an answer before Jackson yelled into action. 

“You’re coming with me. You’re helping me save Bellamy’s life.”


	10. A Peaceful Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Breathe...

Gabriel and Jackson scrubbed in, sedated Bellamy and got to work stabilizing him from the wound. It was a through and through shot. Good. It had barely missed his intestines but had hit his kidney. Thankfully he had another one. They removed his kidney and were patching all of the muscle damage, when they started to hear Clarke going fully into labor. The labored breathing, and the growls of pain filled the other side of the tent. They were about to finish closing, when they started to hear crying. One of the babies was born. Soon there was another round of yelling and moaning in pain, until another set of cries was heard. Clarke’s first questions were about Bellamy. Jackson had left Bellamy with Gabriel in the operating room and went to go check in with Clarke and the twins. Jackson told him that Bellamy had survived surgery. They would just have to wait until he woke up. 

“How long will that be?” asked Madi.

“It’s up to Bellamy to decide that.” replied Jackson. 

Days came and went and still Bellamy was unconscious. Clarke had spent as much time as she could sitting next. Diyoza volunteered to sit with him for a little while. A couple of hours passed, then Bellamy started to stir. Bellamy started to look around but then laid how eyes on Diyoza. He started to sit up, but then stopped half way, wincing. 

Diyoza held up her hand, “Easy now, hostage taker.” 

Bellamy laid back down and waited for the pain to subside a little. “Where is Clarke?” 

“Getting some well earned rest. She hasn’t left your side. The only time she moves is to go and feed the babies.”

“Babies, they’re here.” He said, surprised and a little worried. 

“Yep, as soon as you went into surgery, she went into labor. Right after she recovered, she was sitting right by your side, same with the babies. Congratulations by the way! They are adorable.” 

Bellamy smirked, “Thanks. When can I see them?”

“I’ll go talk to Dr. Jackson see what I can do.” 

Diyoza left, giving Bellamy time with his thoughts. Clarke was okay. The babies are healthy. What happened to everyone else? His thoughts were interrupted by a voice, “Bellamy?”. 

He looked up to find Madi, standing in the doorway. She ran over and gave him a hug. Bellamy winced, not prepared for the sudden impact. She quickly released the hug, “Sorry!”

“It is okay. I’m glad to see you’re okay too. What happened?”

“After you were injured, the fighting intensified. Diyoza, Indra and Miller able to break their ranks and push the back into the castle. Diyoza was able to pick them off one by one. Indra and Miller stormed the castle and tried to capture Russel, but he didn’t let himself be taken alive. It’s over Bellamy. We won.” 

“But at what cost?” 

“We tried to save as many as we could. We tried to do better.” 

“I know Madi.” Madi gently wrapped her arms around Bellamy’s neck. 

“Not meaning to interrupt such a tender moment, but there is someone who would like to meet you.” Bellamy’s eyes turned to find Murphy and Emori hold a baby in each of their arms. Bellamy’s eyes started welling up with tears. Murphy walked over and Madi moved out of Murphy’s way. Murphy sat by Bellamy side and moved the blanket away the little one’s face. 

“Bellamy, I’d like to introduce you to your daughter.” Emori moved and sat down on the opposite side of the bed and said, “and here is your son.”

A slightly out of breath voice was heard from the doorway, “Bellamy.” He turned and saw Clarke, relieved to find him awake and feeling better. Clarke ran to him. It reminded Bellamy, when she ran to him in Camp Jaha after she escaped Mount Weather. She threw her arms around his neck and held him close, “You’re awake. Thank God.” 

“I’m alright, Princess.” She nestled her face in his neck, “I was so worried.” He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down, “I’m right here. I told you I would come back.” She let go of him so she could look at him face to face. 

“Well don’t make it so close to the end next time.” 

Bellamy chuckled. “I’ll try not to.” 

Their attention was broken from themselves to when their little boy started crying for Clarke. Emori handed Clarke their little boy and Clarke started to cradle him and went off to feed him. Murphy stayed over and asked Bellamy,

“Do you want to hold her?”

Bellamy, a little intimidated, held out his arms to take his daughter. Murphy handed her over to Bellamy’s healthy side and then Bellamy leaned back. His little girl started to move around in the unfamiliar arms, 

“Hey, little one. It’s okay. It’s okay, daddy’s here. Daddy’s got you.”

Murphy leaned back and let Bellamy get acquainted with his daughter. Soon her eyes began to close and she was safely asleep in her daddy’s arms. Clarke made her way over and took a seat next to them. Their little boy had fallen asleep after being fed. 

“Have you named them yet?” asked Bellamy. 

“I was thinking Aurora Abigail Blake, after our mom’s and Marcus Jacob Blake. I know Marcus wasn’t your dad, but I know he is the closest thing you had to one.”

“Ro and MJ. Sounds perfect.” 

Bellamy started to tear up. Clarke came over and wiped away the single tear that rolled down Bellamy’s cheek. 

“Hey, it’s okay” asked Clarke concerned. 

“No its not. I almost left you alone to raise these two. I’m so sorry.” 

“Hey, you saved who you could save. You stayed alive. You’re here. That is all that matters.” 

Clarke wrapped her free arm around Bellamy’s neck and hugged him, making sure to leave room for the twins. Clarke released her hug and rested her forehead to his. 

“I love you Bellamy. Sorry, it took me so long to say it.” 

Bellamy kissed her forehead and said, “Never be sorry. I love you too, so much…” 

Bellamy leaned back and looked her straight in the eyes, “Will you marry me?” 

Clarke was taken aback. She then placed her hand behind his head and brought him in for a kiss. Her kiss said it all. 

“Yes! Absolutely! Without hesitation! Yes! Yes! 1000 times yes!” 

Bellamy released the kiss, and verbally confirmed, “So is that a yes?” 

“Mmhmm” she replied, kissing him again.


	11. A Peaceful Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for those who have read this far. This story has been an adventure to write. I hope that you love it as much as I do. Leave some love at the end and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thank you all again. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After Bellamy was able to recover, they asked Gabriel to marry them. He absolutely said yes and they set the wedding a couple of days later. The day before the wedding Gabriel, Miller, Murphy, Jordan and Bellamy all met at the bar. Gabriel had summoned them without telling them why. Once they were all together, Gabriel asked Bellamy, 

“What are you planning on wearing to your wedding?” Bellamy looked himself up and down.

“What I am wearing, I guess?” 

Gabriel replied, “No you are not. You’re coming with me.” 

Gabriel wrapped an arm around Bellamy’s shoulders and guided Bellamy towards the castle. The others looked at each other, and followed, unsure what was going on. They all went to Gabriel’s old room in the castle. Once there, Gabriel invited Jordan, Murphy and Miller to sit down. They still had no idea what was going on. Gabriel, with his arm around Bellamy’s shoulder, spoke. 

“Tomorrow, this man right here is getting married to the most beautiful and patient woman on the planet. We cannot let him get married to this wonderful lady wearing the same grubby henley and combat pants he has been wearing since he got here. I have brought you all here to help him pick out what he will wear. He needs all the help he can get.” 

Murphy smirked, “Yeah he does.” 

“Shut up Murphy!” replied Miller and Bellamy in unison. Gabriel put his hands on Bellamy’s shoulders and showed him his closet. 

There were so many clothes. Bellamy had never seen so many pieces of clothes in his life. He was afraid to even touch anything let alone breathe. 

“I don’t think I can do this.” said Bellamy completely intimidated. 

Gabriel stopped him trying to escape. “Hey, we’re doing this for Clarke.” 

Gabriel turned him around and left Bellamy go through everything. They were in Gabriel’s room for hours. Some shirts fit well. Some didn’t look like Bellamy. One jacket’s sleeves were too tight around the arms. One trousers didn’t fit right. One jacket didn’t close. This went on and on until they found it. It was a simple navy suit with a white button down shirt, unbuttoned two buttons. It fit him like a glove. He felt comfortable, confident and ready to marry the woman he loved. 

Gabriel turned to him and asked, “You ready to marry her now?” 

Bellamy smirked and replied, “Absolutely.” 

The next morning was a blur. People were running around, getting flowers set and people to where they needed to be. Bellamy and Clarke were separated just after they had settled the twins in the morning. Raven and Madi had whisked Clarke away and Murphy, Miller and Jordan had taken Bellamy. Although this was a happy day, this day was missing someone. Bellamy showered and got dressed and the boys got prepared for the ceremony. Gabriel met them at the door to the castle after they were all ready. 

“You nervous?” asked Gabriel. 

“A little.” replied Bellamy.

“Good… Follow me.” 

The doors of the castle opened to reveal the courtyard filled with people. Everyone was gathered to witness this. Gabriel walked down the stairs and across the courtyard down the middle of the crowd. He came to stand at the look out point and turned around. Bellamy, Miller, Jordan and Murphy all followed and stood at the right side of Gabriel. They turned around to face the crowd and the castle. As soon as they had reached their places and turned, the castle doors opened.  
Emori was the first to step out, the Raven, then Madi. They all walked down the stairs and made their way to the left side of Gabriel. 

There was a short pause.

Bellamy’s breathe got caught in his throat.

Clarke walked out of the shadows to reveal herself in a white satin dress, tailored to fit her perfectly. She had white babies breathe in her hair and was holding white lilies. She looked like an angel. She walked gracefully down the stairs and through the crowd. It looked like she was floating on a cloud. When she was about half way through the crowd, the spell was broken and Bellamy approached her, transfixed. He reached his hand out, and she took it. They walked to stand in front of Gabriel who smiled at them both. 

Gabriel began. 

“Everyone, we are gathered here today to witness a joyous occasion. Bringing Bellamy and Clarke together in marriage. To be honest, it was a long time coming.” 

“Too long.” blurted out Murphy. 

The rest of the wedding party replied in unison, “Shut up Murphy!” making the crowd laugh. 

Gabriel continued, “Yes, too long. When Bellamy and Clarke asked me to marry them, I was surprised. I have only known them for a short period of time. Some of you have known them since the beginning. You were there on the day they met. Some of you have come a little further down the line but love them all the same. Some of you have gotten to know them through the stories others have told you. When I asked for one of these people to marry them, they refused. As you all know, I have a very testy relationship with love. Since I may not be the expert, and I have a scientific brain, I decided to do some research. I found a book from the old world. It was described as “the good book” so I thought it was a good place to place to start. It has a chapter called 'The love chapter'. It says ‘Love is patient and kind, Love doesn’t envy or boast. It isn’t rude or selfish. Love isn’t easily angered and keeps no record of wrongs. Love doesn’t delight in evil, but delights in the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails.' Another passage says 'Perfect love casts out fear.' From what we can gather from these passages is that love requires action, movement. I then asked these Bellamy and Clarke experts how they would describe their relationship. They all said their actions spoke louder than their words. Whether it be going undercover in Mount Weather, storming across a battlefield or waiting just a few more seconds for your family to come back, It is through these actions that these two have shown their love for their people and the other. None of us would have been here without them or their sacrifice. Bellamy also mentioned something that your old chancellor said, 'Leadership is a lonely pursuit, but you keep her centered.' he replied that he got that backwards. These two perfectly balance each other out. The heart and the head. They were both willing to sacrifice their own safety and happiness to make sure the other was protected and comfortable. They have made the hard decisions and fought the battles none of us wanted to fight because they could not let us bear that burden. If you weren’t aware, these two would do anything for their people. That is why this day is so long in the making. These two loved their own people so much that they were not willing to admit their feelings to one another. Thankfully the heart beat out the head. They each were so close to losing each other, so they had to admit they couldn’t live without the other. The head needs to tell the heart to keep going. The heart enables the head to function and live. That is why I am overjoyed that today has come. That these two balanced souls have found each other and are being united today. Now if there is anyone who thinks that these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

Gabriel gave a short pause. Back behind the crowd there was a voice that broke through,

“Now there is something I thought I would never see.” 

The crowds parted to reveal Octavia, standing there arms crossed, smiling. Bellamy’s eyes filled with joy. He ran from his place at the front and swung his arms around his sister. Tears rolled down both of their cheeks. He stepped back, grabbing her face in his hands, and said, 

“You’re really here.”

He wrapped his arms around her, overjoyed. His sister was alive! She spoke up,

“Hey Big Brother!”

Bellamy stepped back again. Clarke had tapped Bellamy on his shoulder, making him let go and turn to her. Clarke hugged Octavia and sighed in relief. This gave Bellamy a minute to think and ask, 

“How did you get her?” 

Octavia responded, “It doesn’t matter right now. Let’s just get you two married.” 

Clarke took Octavia by the hand and guided her to stand next to her. Gabriel brought back to where he was before. 

He asked Octavia, “Do you object to this marriage?” 

Octavia replied, “I sure as hell do not. Please Continue.” 

The crowd chuckled and Gabriel continued.

“Do you Bellamy Blake, take Clarke Griffin to be your wedded wife, to be loyal and faithful to her, forsaking all others, to love her and cherish her, to fight for her and protect her from this day until death do you part?"  
Bellamy replied, “I do.” 

Clarke smiled. 

Gabriel then said, “Do you Clarke Griffin, take Bellamy Blake to be your wedded husband, to be loyal and faithful to him, forsaking all others, to love him and cherish him, to fight for and protect him from this day until death do you part?” 

Clarke replied “I do.” 

Miller then handed Gabriel the rings, “Repeat after me, ‘I, Bellamy, take you, Clarke to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish til death us do part. With this ring, I pledge myself to you.” 

Bellamy followed Gabriel’s lead and placed the ring on Clarke’s finger. 

He then turned to Clarke, saying, “Repeat after me, ‘I, Clarke, take you, Bellamy, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish til death do us part. With this ring, I pledge myself to you.” 

Clarke followed his lead and placed the ring on Bellamy’s finger. 

They grabbed the other hand and turned to Gabriel. “I am happy to pronounce you, husband and wife.” 

Murphy then said, “Now just kiss her already.” 

Bellamy didn’t need to be told twice. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Octavia cheered the loudest out of everyone. After all these years, she finally had a sister. The ceremony ended and the whole band gathered around Octavia.

Bellamy asked, “Now will you tell us how you got here?”

“I don’t really know exactly. It all happened so fast. I was there in the prison cell that I shared with Diyoza for weeks, long enough for me to recover from Hope’s stab wound.” 

Octavia found her face in the group and gave her a look showing she was already forgiven. 

“ShadeRussel’s men were running all of these tests to try and figure out how I was able to survive in the anomaly for so long. They never could quite nail it down. One day, I was in the testing room again, when one of the technicians burst out in pain and then the green anomaly fire enveloped him and swept him away. It happened again and again, until there was no one else in the room. I walked into the hallway to find the whole place empty, deserted. The hallway then burst into the same green flame so I ran away from it towards the gate room and ran into the anomaly. As soon as I made it through, the anomaly died out, closing itself off. I ran to Gabriel’s tent, grabbed some gear and made my way here. I only arrived just as Gabriel was beginning his speech.” 

Raven said, “The anomaly corrected itself.” 

Gabriel chimed in, in awe, barely grasping what happened. “The soldiers were completely written out of history. Which means?” 

Bellamy spoke, “You changed the future.” 

Gabriel said, “From all of the stories, Bellamy’s, Diyoza’s and yours, it can be said that without you going back, Shadeheda would have won. Octavia, without you going back, Bellamy wouldn’t have left and then lost Clarke and run into the anomaly to find her. You each found a future which was enslaved to Russel’s rule. With Bellamy coming back, he was able to save Clarke and end the war before it really began.” 

Gabriel rested his hands on Octavia’s shoulders, and asked puzzled, “Who are you?” 

Octavia replied, “I don’t know, but we have the rest of history to find out.” 

Gabriel smirked. The screen goes to black. 

We hear a familiar voice speak. “I feel the sun on my face. I see trees all around me, the scent of wildflowers on the breeze. In this moment, I’m not stranded in space.” 

We hear a deep breathe and Ro’s face fills the screen. Her eyes are closed. We see the shadow of leaves move across her face. She releases her breath and opens her eyes.

She lifts her hand, trying to see if leaves will start to fall. We hear Bellamy’s voice, calling her name. 

She replies, “Coming!” 

She gets up and runs back towards the house. Just outside the house, there is a long table. It is covered with food and surrounding the table is the whole Kru. Everyone is smiling and laughing.  
Ro’s voice rings over the laughter, 

"After the Battle of Sanctum, a council of representatives was commissioned. Everyone, from Sanctum to Skaikru all cast their vote to determine who would be their best representative on the council. Bellamy and Clarke were offered the chance to be a part of the council but they both refused. They had too much to do with raising their kids and maybe adding a few more to the family. After tallying the votes, Raven Reyes, Dr. Eric Jackson, Nathan Miller, Niylah, Gabriel and Madi were all appointed to the council. Their first decree was to remember the fallen from Earth and Alpha. They decided that every year, just after harvest time, there should be a feast. This feast would bring each family together to remember those who were lost over time, but whose importance will never fade. The new council also compiled all of the stories of the commanders and Krus, and the history of Skaikru into a book to be read leading up to this feast. It was called, 'The Journey to the Ground'.

“The ground! That was the dream. This is reality. Now their dream has become our reality.” 

Boom to black.  
End of Season 7  
End of the 100.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, on this, your journey to the ground. 
> 
> May We Meet Again.


End file.
